transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Rostov Rumpus
'''Rostov ''One of the oldest settlements in Russian history, Rostov is filled with centuries worth of classical Russian architecture. Many of the buildings and structures, including the Rostov Kremlin, the Citadel of Rostov, and the monastery of St Boris and Gleb prominently feature the huge, rounded onion-shaped domes. The city of Rostov is now largely bypassed in modern Russia, except as a historic and tourism center. Sweepcraft breaks through the grey cloud cover, descending upon this place that sweats and bleeds history. Architecture and culture. So many ghosts walk the streets. What is one more in the sky? He transmits to Onslaught, "Status." Green Cyber-Copter flies along, skirting around the edges of the city. Is he here to admire the historic architecture and unique geography here? No, more like he's just reconnoitering possible alternate routes into Moscow. Onslaught has decided to take the land route for greater annoynimity, the only sign of his presence through the gray fog that hangs over the ground being the invisible radar beams that fan out in front of him, as he drives along the crumbling roads. "Nothing detected in this sector but I am certain that there are Autobots or their allies in this area." Exo-Armor Judas Class Robot flies about in the sky near Springer on patrol. However, he IS here to admire the historic architecture. "Ah Stalin!" he caws from inside the cockpit. "Now there WAS a man who knew how to get some impressive buildings put up!" Green Cyber-Copter pulls up next to the Exo. "Sure...if you like grey and yellow." He puts on an exaggerated Russian accent, rolling his R's like a native (or at least the stand-up comics Springer's seen imitating the natives) "In Soviet Rrrrussia, buildings color you!" Sweepcraft utilizes his nifty little Radar gadgetry too, and fgrom his aerial vantage point he picks up the flying Exo-Suit blip and the helicoptor blip it accompanies. He transmits to Onslaught, "Indeed. One Exo-Suit detected. Hone flying aircraft detected. These co-ordinates ~lfkgnjsdlfghdifglkmdnf~ Intercepting." The Sweep kicks up his thruster output and arms his weapons. He closes the distance to firing range rapidly. "You picked a wrong day to visit this country, human." He targets RR's exo and opens fire a series of small purple glowing Stingers. Sweepcraft strikes you with Stingers for 8 points of damage. Onslaught slowly comes to a halt as he recieves Geist's tracking data, his turret turning to face the indicated coordinates, before elevating to targer the sleek and airborne finger of Springer's helicopter mode. "Coordinates confirmed...I have locked onto the Autobot. I am commencing my attack." And with that both barrels begin blasting high powered beams of energy toward the Autobot triplechanger. Onslaught misses Green Cyber-Copter with his Firing Forward Batteries attack. Exo-Armor Judas Class Robot flies alongside Springer, the pilot giving a smug smirk as he brings the throttle up on the flying mech, "obviously you have no class" he snirks, "you probably think Disney Land is the pinnacle of - wargh!" Unfortunately this remark is lost to history as the exo shudders from a hit. "My god!" he remarks. "He didn't even signal!" With that, the exo spins around, arm mounted lasers aiming and crackling towards the sweep Sweepcraft evades your electricity attack. Green Cyber-Copter shouts in surprose as Geist lights up the Exo he was flying next to a second ago. He begins scanning the area and just manages to spot Onslaught before the Combaticon opens fire. That little bit of warning is luckily enough for Springer to dive down for the ground, evading the attack. He transforms into robot mode and flips over an old rusty tractor to take cover behind while he pulls out his own rifle. "WRECK AND RULE!!" Springer misses Onslaught with his Laser attack. Onslaught says, "Hmm...it can only be discerned that my range was too extreme to strike the Autobot. I will correct this immediately!" His engine revs and, wheels spinning, he begins to move closer to the city with his turret moving from side to side and both horizontal and vertically as he tracks Springer's movements. This is a fortunate move for the Combaticon commander as the shots that Springer fires fly over him to strike thr ground behind him before he too transforms and unleashes a stream of energy rounds toward the other." Onslaught misses Springer with his Burning Beam attack. Sweepcraft has the time and the distance to manuever out of the Exo-Suits return fire target path. With no ill effects from g-force, Geist rockets straight up sharply and then spirals down like a reverse hurricane towards Richard. He cackles, "Forget your life as you have known it. It will soon be rendered irrelavent in the grand scheme of things." He flies dangerously closer and closer, aimming to clip the Exo with extending small sharp tooth like blades popping out the side of his hull. Sweepcraft strikes you with Fly-By-Slice for 8 points of damage. Springer ducks down behind the tractor as Onslaugh shoots and the beam burns a hole straight through it. Springer gapes at the smoking hole in the gigantic metal vehicle, then stand up from behind it. "Onslaught...I hate to say it, but I think your gun's bigger than mine. But sometimes it's not the size, it's how you use it." With that he leaps out from behind the tractor, covers the distance between himself and Onslaught in one humungous flying leap...and proceeds to club at the Combaticon leader with his heavy rifle." Springer strikes Onslaught with Smash. "Irrelavent? You know me then?" squeaks Richard as his mech is then hit again. Its not the best exo in the world, but it can soak up damage well, as the hull bucks, and he starts to manuvere it towards the ground. "I know what you're trying to do, you're trying to frighten me. Well, it won't work. I'm a coward, I'm always frightened!" As the mech moves, it shoots an electro-net at the sweepcraft, attempting to snare it momentarily You successfully strike Sweepcraft , who is now temporarily incapacitated. Onslaught is caught off guard by Springer's sudden movement as the Autobot warrior leaps from behind the tractor. Therefore there is little that Onslaught can do but take the hit, head and upper body leaning to the right, but the Combaticon commander quickly recovers himself and comes back around with both clasped together into a dual fist of massive steel. "Spare me your lecture on tactics, Autobot! I have been leading soldiers since before your first plasma core was crafted!" Onslaught misses Springer with his Da Smackdown attack. Sweepcraft smiles to himself at every word Richard utters. His twisted mind at play. And that is why he allows himself the mistake of being caught. The Sweepcraft struggles to regain freedom. As the exo hurtles towards the ground, it transforms! Yes, this is a sweet sweet transforming exo, not your boring kind. Shifting into the form of a large, bulky tank, Richard allowed himself a smile, cracking his knuckles and gripping the oak-panelled steering wheel. "Right, me laddio, now its time for some payback I think!" The tank barrel slowly raises, and fires a huge blast in the direction of the struggling sweep You strike Sweepcraft with B-BOOM!. Springer jerks backward just far enough to avoid the fists. Man, he thinks to himself...if that thing connected I would have been looking at a couple of hours repair time at the least. Maybe coming in close wasn't such a good idea. To Onslaught, Springer says, "Tactics? That's your problem, Onslaught. You're all tactics, and not enough ACTION!"? Then he darts in again, pulls out his serrated, Wrecker-Tough ™ combat knife and tries to jam it into Onslaught's side! Springer strikes Onslaught with Blade. Sweepcraft is engulfed in the overkill and burns all over. When he breaks free of the netting and the explosive smoke he litterally looks battered and bruised like he just went ten rounds with Rocky. The Sweepcraft, however, seems also undaunted. "Poor puny Earthling. Such toys they issue to anyone fool enough to take them." His twin machine gun ports slide open and the barrels start lighting up as bullet after bullet explodes forth hurtling towards the tank-exo. Sweepcraft strikes you with Machine Guns for 8 points of damage. Onslaught isn't able to draw back fast enouh from his attempted attack against Springer with the end result that the knife Springer wields against him is quickly stuck fast into his sides. He lurches backward as he feels the knife embed itself, but thankfully not very deeply, into his side before he stands up and looks up at Springer with a steely look(naturally) that is somehow emphasized by his stance and his voice as he speaks. "You desire action, Autobot? Then that is what you will recieve!" With that he swiftly draws his weapon, switching it to a different power setting in an instant, and then levelling it at Springer and firing seemingly all at once. Onslaught strikes Springer with Bigger Brighter Beam. The tank shakes as it is hit by the machinegun blasts, rocking side to side, but absorbing the hits, as the treads start to skid about and power the tank forwards. Richard glances in his rear-view mirror and sees Springer doing well. "Hippy!" he mutters, before bringing his targetting sensors back to bear on Geist. "Now, where did he... ah!" Machineguns on the front of the tank start spitting bullets at the sweep in an attempt to clip his wings You strike Sweepcraft with Machine Guns. Springer stumbles back as the destructive energies wash over him, leaving the combat knife hopefully planted in Onslaught's side. "Nnngh! I have GOT to stop saying things like that!" His hand, now empty is held low, close to his side...the better to hide when he opens up a tiny compartnent on his forearm and pops out an energy weapon. He raises the hand suddenly and tries to get off a quick surprise snap-shot. Springer strikes Onslaught with Pop-up Laser. Sweepcraft has no wings... just soapdish. :p But the bullets made in the u.s.a presumably still put good gosh darn golly holes in him that hurt like the dickens. He flies out of the fire path and starts crackling with electrically charged energy. "Will they bury you here or ship what is left of your carcass home?" From the Sweepcraft, bolts of lightning arch out down towards the tank. Sweepcraft strikes you with Lightning for 7 points of damage. Onslaught is midway through transforming as Springer opens fire on him, the Combaticon leader apparently attempting to draw back to a position where his longer range can be put into play, and that is why the snap shot that Springer fires at him strikes against his hood as he transforms. The heavy armor protects him from more damage then he might have otherwise recieved but Onslaught does not respond with a similar attack as he backs up swiftly as he blasts away at Springer with both barrels. Onslaught strikes Springer with Intensifying Forward Firepower. Springer is blasted off his feet. For a moment the entire area where he once stood is filled with smoke and fire from the explosions. But out of this inferno flies Springer, streaking straight at Onslaught like some sort of huge charteruese bullet, except for the gigantic metal sword covered in crackling energy. Springer strikes Onslaught with Powersword. Okay, so Richard is out to /soapdish/ the Sweep. But that really doesn't sound as exciting, does it? The tank rocks again as it absorbs more weapons fire, skidding round in a large turning circle, bringing guns to bear again. Standing the tank still, Richard leans back in his seat angling his targetting device up. "I think I remember you!" he shouts. "Weren't you in my bathtub the other week?" The tank fires a small targetting laser at the sweepcraft, in an attempt to pinpoint it more accurately You strike Sweepcraft with Targetting Laser. Onslaught is still reversing himself but evidently not quickly enough as Springer flies forward toward Onslaught before slicing at him with his blade. This leaves a long rent in his cab roof that, for a moment, is filled with sparking blots of electricity that travel between the seperated sections of the cut before finally dissipating. At the end of this ,however, is an audible ka-chunk sound as Onslaught reloads before opening fire with a brace of missiles directly toward Springer. Onslaught strikes Springer with AAAAHHH!. Sweepcraft spins as the little tank that could finds its mark again, burning a dark black line across his hull. The Sweep transforms in mid air and drops down upon the Tank, his claws swipping to rip. "Not likely, but I will be sure to attend your funneral to see who else I can send your way." Geist strikes you with Claws for 3 points of damage. Richard just stares in horror into the viewscreen as the sweep unfurls itself in front of him. "...mother?" he stammers, seeing the cruel bearded face and glowing red eyes. But then he regains his composure, using the data gathered by his earlier beam to shoot a disruptor array straight at the Sweep's wing section You strike Geist with disruptor. Springer is blasted away again by the missiles, sent bouncing away across the ground. As soon as he comes to a stop he pops up again though, a snarl on his face. It looks like the time for talking is finished...he couldn't hear himself anyway over the ringing in his own audio receptors. But he rushes straight at Onslaught, grabs at the edge of his cab and tries to flip the whole missile trailer over. Springer misses Onslaught with his unending upending attack. Geist does not bother making any evading move as his wing is targeted. He is hungry now. The Ravening. He leaps and makes to knee-drop the top of the tank exo. You evade Geist's Knee-Drop attack. Onslaught is pressing the advantagr himself this time as he leaps for ward out of the cloud of smoke left by the missiles detonation, having picked up the radar signature of Springer leaping toward him, as he pulls back his fist and throws his right arm forward in an attempt to knock Springer back down. Onslaught strikes Springer with Knock Out. The tank skids out of the way as the sweep plunges to the ground, Richard pummelling the exo past its endurance to dodge. The rockets on the back of the tank instantly drop level with Geist's head as the sweep makes itself vunerable, firing off in a plume of smoke and sulpher. "Goit!" Richard says, in a vague attempt at an insult You strike Geist with Fwooooosh!. Springer gets flattened by the blow. "Primus..." he moans whoozily. "Hey 'Slaught, I changed my mind...can you go back to th' tactics?" Shaking his head slightly to clear it, he thrashes suddenly, trying to smash both of his feet into Onslaught's chest as Sprigner flips to his feet in a modified kipup. Springer strikes Onslaught with Kick. Onslaught is kicked in the chest, the impact registering little damage beyond denting the armor of his chest plate, befoee he reaches down with his right hand to grasp Springer by the throat before attempting to smash his fist into Springer's face. He speaks in a tone that is quite far removed from his normal speech as it possible to be for him. "Tactics, Autobot?! I seem to recall you wishing "action" and I do not want to disappoint you!" Onslaught misses Springer with his Controlled Collison attack. Geist mentally drats as he finds himself compromised. That's all he has time to think before the rockets impact and blow him clear down the other end of the block. He finds himself in a crater of his own uncontrolled impact. He claws himself up out of it and sneers at the Tank. "A different tactic next time then it shall be." The Sweep transforms back into his mangled vessel mode and rockets to the sky. Geist retreats from the area swiftly, outdistancing all pursuit and parting shots. Springer is grabbed by the throat and momentarily held immobile. Onslaught's fist comes smashing in to redocorate that cheerful green face... But Springer's hand flashes up to catch it. Still held by the neck, Springer's other hand comes up and wig-wags a finger back and forth. Then he suddenly triggers a massive electric charge through his neck and chest, trying to send the charge down the hand Onslaught is still using to choke him. Springer strikes Onslaught with High-Powered Barrage. Onslaught arches his head back, his hand momentarily clenching and unclenching as the electrical charge causes his servos to spasm, but finally drops Springer to the ground in front of him. The charge fades quickly, however, and once it is done Onslaught again clasps both fists together and attempts to bring them down savagely onto Springer's faceplate. Onslaught strikes Springer with Da Smackdown. Rimmer gives a smug, smug grin of victory, giving his fallen foe a two-fingered salute, as he pulls his tank round to watch the fight, sipping a mug of tea as he does so Springer has no chance of blocking this time, and gets smashed in the face and sent sprawling back away from Onslaught. Still on the ground, he looks up, rubbing his chin as if to make sure it's still attached. "This is...gonna hurt you...more than it does me." Suddenly he transforms and peels out, barreling straight into the Combaticon! Springer strikes Onslaught with ram. Onslaught is knocked back by Springer's unexpected charge, the impact sending him sliding through the snow, before he sprawls there for several moments. It seems that the Combaticon might be done but, no, there is sudden familiar sound of transforming as Onslaught slowly shifts into his missle truck mode. His turret turns, not without undue protest, before his barrels turn toward Springer and unleash another brace of missiles toward him. Onslaught strikes Green Cyber-Car with AAAAHHH!. Green Cyber-Car is blasted again by the missiles, his battered car mode rolling several times before it comes to a stop. He transforms into an equally battered robot mode and tries to hold in his internal systems by pressing one forearm against his abdomen. The other hand clutches his rifle. "Gotta hand it to ya, 'Slaught...You are one tough customer." He looks around, trying to gauge where the EDC Exo-Suit from earlier is, and whether there are any other Decepticons nearby. "But then, so am I. WRECK AND RULE!!" He raises the rifle to fire, but instead of a normal laser, a narrow vortex of wind and air rushes out to engulf the Missile truck. Springer strikes Onslaught with his Special attack. Onslaught is not given enough time to launch another attack as Springer blasts him first, the attack causing his power system to short out, leading to a system wide disruption that freezes him in place briefly. Springer limps slowly towards the Missile Truck, all the while keeping the rifle levelled at him to keep the wind tunnel blasting at him and hopefully keep Onslaught incapacitated. The rifle starts to whine dangerously as it overloads, but it lasts long enough for Springer to get back into light-sabre range. Springer's other hand lifts his energy sword and thimbs on the control at the handle, activating the mechanism...then he chops at the missile launchers, trying to shorten the barrels by half! Springer strikes Onslaught with turret saw-off. Onslaught is unable to dodge the slice of Springer's sword as it cuts through the barrels, causing them to topple down and bounce off his roof into the snow, before the effect fades and Onslaught is able to engage his transformation sequence. He rises up into his robot mode, looking considerably the worse for wear, before he casts a backward glance at Springer and then takes off without a word into the sky. Onslaught begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tempo, Exo-Armor Judas Class Tank, Springer. Springer can't even muster the energy for a parting shot, whether it's with his lasers or with his mouth. He'll probably regret it later, but for now he's just glad he's still in one piece.